The Journey Begins
by Edger230
Summary: My first SVTFOE oneshot! Takes place directly after Starcrushed. This is simply how I believe season 3 will begin on Marco's end. Read and review!


**My first Star vs the Forces of Evil fanfiction!**

 **This is only going to be a one shot. I will not be continuing it after this. It's only how I think the beginning of season 3 will start. Sorry for those who want more.**

 **Sorry if the characters are at all OOC. Again, this is my first SVTFOE fanfic so I need to practice more.**

 **Takes place right where Starcrushed left off.**

 **-Marco's POV-**

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone.

As I stared at Star's now empty room- which had retreated back to its original form- I kept trying to tell myself this wasn't real. Star hadn't left Earth. This had to be a dream. In a few minutes I would wake up in my bed and run to Star's room to find her still there. I would tell her about my dream and she would laugh, hug me and say 'I'm not going anywhere, Diaz.'

But as I stepped into the vacant room, none of that happened. The longer I stared at the gaping hole where Star's tower used to be, the more it sank in that what I was staring at was one hundred percent real life.

I began to rack my brain for answers. Why had she left? Because she had a crush on me?

…No that couldn't have been it. She had said she couldn't leave Earth without telling me about it, so there had to have been another reason. Why hadn't she said what it was though? Did her parents make her go back home? Why would they do that? So many questions began piling up in my brain that I had to lean against the wall to prevent myself from letting dizziness overwhelm me. They all suddenly led to one thought that made my heart stop dead in its tracks.

Star was in danger.

I barely had time to pick myself up before I saw that I wasn't alone. My parents were standing in the doorway. By the looks on their faces I could tell they were having trouble taking the sight in too. They then turned to me.

"Oh Marco," my mom said, "I'm so sorry."

My hands started to shake as they walked over to me. They tried to give me a hug, but I ducked away.

"Guys, Star's in danger!" I practically shouted. "I have to go after her!"

I was about to run towards the door before I felt my dad grab my shoulder. "Whoa, slow down son. How do you know she's in danger?"

"Maybe her parents just needed her to come home?" my mom asked.

"No, she would have told me that, or at the very least her parents would have! She didn't tell me why she was leaving! Something's wrong!"

"Marco, calm down," Mom put her hand on my other shoulder, trying to stop me from panicking.

"I can't calm down! Not when Star's life might be at risk! I have to find her!" I tried again to run to the door, when I saw Jackie, Kelly and Ponyhead standing in the way. I couldn't tell if they were looking at me with sadness or guilt.

"Marco, listen," Dad put his hand on my arm. "I know you're not going to want to hear this, but if Star _is_ in danger, she left without you for a reason. She didn't want you in danger too. This is probably for the best."

My entire body began to shake, though I didn't know if it was from anger or fear for my best friend. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. In desperation, I looked at the girls in the doorway, but was crushed when they nodded sadly.

"So you're saying I should just let her go?!" I shouted, officially panicking. My parents looked down. They didn't need to say anything. I knew the answer to my question.

"How can you say that?! Don't you guy care about her?!"

"Of course we-" I didn't let my mom finish.

"She's my best friend! I can't just go about my life not knowing if she's safe or not! What if she gets hurt?! W-what if she g-gets c-captured? W-what if sh-she d-d…" It got harder and harder to talk and it suddenly hit me that I was crying.

My legs felt like jelly as I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out. I felt my mom wrap her arms around me and my dad wrap his arms around the two of us. For the first time in a long time, I let my parents cuddle me. I didn't feel embarrassed. I didn't even care that I was doing it in front of Jackie. I missed Star too much to care. There was so much I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know that no matter what she would always be my best friend, that she was one of- if not the most- important people in my life, that I didn't want to go a single day without her by my side, that I felt a strange fluttery sensation in my heart when she told me she had a crush on me.

"Girls," I heard my mom whisper, "can you go downstairs and tell everyone the party is over?"

I opened my eyes for a moment to look at Jackie, Kelly and Ponyhead. The latter two went downstairs to do as they were told. Jackie looked at me for a moment in sympathy. I thought for a moment she would say something to me but she sighed and walked away with the other girls. I didn't blame her. What could she have said? I closed my eyes again and continued to cry in my parents' arms.

 **-Later-**

I don't know how long I had cried for, but eventually I had gone to my room to be alone. My parents had let me. I had spent at least an hour thinking about things before I finally decided what I had to do. When my parents came to my room to check on me, I was lying in my bed, the covers pulled up to my chin.

"Are you ok, son?" Dad asked.

I sighed. "Not really."

Mom stroked my hair. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she soothed, "We loved Star too."

"Si, she will always have a place in this family, and in our hearts," Dad said. Not knowing what to say, I nodded in agreement.

"Do you need us to stay a little while?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I just want to get some rest."

They nodded and pat my head. "Don't worry son," Dad said. "You and Star are a team. She will come back some day."

I sighed again. "I wish it was now…"

My mom kissed my forehead. "I know honey, so do we. For now just try and get some sleep."

I nodded. "I love you guys," I said, briefly wondering how long it had been since I had said that.

My parents smiled sympathetically. "We love you too, Marco," Mom said.

"Goodnight, son." Dad said, and they left, shutting my door behind them.

I lay in bed, tossing, turning and trying to get comfortable. I would occasionally watch the digital clock on my desk as the numbers changed their forms. After what felt like forever, I heard my parents snoring from down the hall.

That was my cue.

I threw of my covers; I was still fully clothed. Grabbing a backpack hanging on my desk chair, I crept downstairs as quietly as I could. I felt like a ninja as I packed food and other supplies I felt I would need. As I packed, I thought about where to go. I figured the best place to start would be Mewni. If Star wasn't there, I would keep looking. If there was anything chasing Heckapoo had taught me, it was how to survive in the wilderness of other dimensions. Maybe I could stop by her dimension and pick up my dragon cycle Nachos.

The last things I grabbed were a pencil and a piece of paper. I may have been disobeying my parents' orders, but the least I could do was leave a note. After a few failed attempts, I finally came up with a halfway decent letter.

 _Mom and Dad-_

 _I know you told me not to go after Star, but I'm sorry, I had too. I know she's in danger and I wouldn't be able to live with myself not knowing if she's alive or not. Once I find her, I plan to help her any way I can. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise I will return. I'll accept whatever punishment you give me when I do. I love you both._

 _Your son, Marco_

I snuck back to my room, taping the note to and closing my door. I threw on my backpack, dug my sword out from under my bed and grabbed my dimensional scissors. As I cut a hole between dimensions, I took one last look around my room. I wasn't sure when I'd see it again. It had taken me sixteen years (sort of) to earn my dimensional scissors; I didn't care how many it took to find Star.

I took a deep breath, stepped through the portal and began my long journey.

 **So was it good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know by leaving a review!**

 **Edger230 out!**


End file.
